


So, I Stole Your Toaster

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a party and i got really drunk and stole your toaster, so i showed up the next day to return it and you were really hungover so i made you breakfast AU</p>
<p>Merlin wakes up to find he stole Arthur's toaster so he decides to bring it back but ends up getting more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, I Stole Your Toaster

Merlin wakes up to his alarm blaring too close to his face and something hard and metal pressing into his chest. His head is pounding and he struggles to open his eyes and slam the off button on the alarm. Merlin groans and rolls off his bed, knocking the metal object onto the floor.

“The fuck?” Merlin mumbles, eyeing the toaster that had fallen onto his bedroom floor.

“Shut up.” A voice groans and Merlin looks over to see Gwaine on the floor near his closet, arms wrapped tightly around Merlin’s pillow and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“I repeat, what the fuck?” Merlin says, voice still thick with sleep and his hangover.

It’s not weird for Gwaine to sleep over but it is weird for him to be on the floor rather than in Merlin’s bed. Usually they fall asleep on the living room couch in a heap with Paid Programming playing long after whatever they had on ends. Gwen has to wake them up and shoo Gwaine out the door so Merlin can get ready for work, she’s kind of like Merlin’s mom and Gwaine is his best friend that won’t go home so he basically lives with them.

“Who’s toaster is this?” Merlin asks and Gwaine groans, rolling over to face the wall.

“G-man, whose party did we go to last night?” Merlin whines and Gwaine mumbles something close to ‘Arfur Pendgrzzzzzzzz’ before Merlin realizes he’s fallen asleep again.

“Arthur threw a party?” Merlin asks, knowing the Arthur Pendragon he works with hates parties. “You sure?”

Gwaine nods and then starts to snore, Merlin rolls his eyes and hopes Gwen will be more helpful as he carries the toaster into the livingroom. Gwen is sitting on the couch with a steaming mug of tea and the day time news playing on a low volume.

“Morning,” She greets and eyes the toaster.

“Did we go to Arthur’s house last night?”

“Yep, and you and Gwaine drank so much that Lance had to help me get you both here.”

“Oh don’t look so upset, you’re probably still smiling about spending time with Lance.”

“Shut up.”

Merlin smirks as Gwen blushes, probably thinking about another Disney Prince she can compare Lance to.

“I’m going to take this to Arthur, see you soon.” Merlin says, tucking the silver thing under his arm and leaving the flat.

\--

Arthur lives nearly halfway across town so Merlin has to take the bus, refusing to make eye contact with all the people wanting to ask why he’s carry a toaster and dressed like a teenage junkie. No one sits beside him and Merlin is, for once, grateful not to have anyone to bother him. Normally he loves social interactions, even with strangers, but he isn’t in the mood to explain this. His head is still pounding, not nearly as bad but still bad enough for him to wonder why he didn’t take painkillers before he left, and now he has to go see Arthur Pendragon, man of his dreams, looking like shit.

Merlin has his heart in his throat as he knocks on Arthur's door, red with a gold knocker. Arthur answers the door after a few minutes, blond hair tousled and blue eyes cloudy with sleep and an obvious hangover. He's frowning and Merlin almost turns around and goes back home but forces himself to speak.

“I think i stole your toaster.” Merlin blurts out and Arthur tilts his head like a confused puppy.

“Merlin?” Arthur finally replies.

Merlin signs, realizing Arthur is just too hungover to understand anything Merlin is saying. He pushes past Arthur and places the toaster on the kitchen counter.

“Go take a shower.” Merlin orders, pointing down the hall where he assumes the bathroom is.

Arthur grumbles in agreement and disappears down the hall. Merlin rolls his eyes, cursing his giant crush on Arthur, and starts to cook breakfast. He plugs in the toaster and gathers the pans and ingredients as he hears the shower turn on, water pounding against the bathtub.

Pancakes slowly pile up on a plates beside bacon and toast, coffee brewing as the pans sizzle and Arthur get’s dressed. Merlin is pouring coffee when Arthur shuffles into the kitchen, now dressed in loose jeans and a hoodie. Merlin might go breathless for a moment at the sight.

“You cooked.” Arthur comments, sounding a little confused.

“I figured you wouldn’t and since I had to come all the way over here to return your toaster I didn’t eat breakfast.” Merlin replies with a shrug.

Arthur cracks a smile and moves to sit at the wooden table and Merlin follows suit. Merlin watches as Arthur drenches his pancakes in so much syrup that it pools around his toast. It’s almost sickening, a child-like thing to do that makes Merlin wonder why Arthur-straight A student with a part time job and a future mapped out-still does it. Merlin doesn’t ask, just starts cutting up his pancakes and pouring a normal amount of syrup onto them.

“Why my toaster?” Arthur asks after too much silence. Or maybe not enough consider both of them being hungover.

“Huh?”

“So many better things to steal, why the toaster?”

“Not sure, I always do weird shit when I’m drunk.” Merlin says around a mouthful of toast. “One time I tried to bathe my cat in peanut butter and Gwaine tells me that I once tried to do a backflip on a trampoline and ended up backflipping into my neighbour’s pool. Still impressive but nearly what I was trying to do.”

“You need supervision.” Arthur chuckles and Merlin grins.

“Are you offering?”

Arthur nearly chokes on his food, coughing and laughing as Merlin blushes and tells himself once again to think before he speaks. Arthur finally calms down and gives Merlin an amused look.

“Is that you trying to flirt, _Mer_ lin?” He teases and Merlin knows he’s bright red now.

“What?” He trips over his words and Arthur only smirks. “Course not, just not, uh, good at talking I suppose.”

“So what are you good at, _Mer_ lin?” The way he says Merlin’s name makes goosebumps spread over Merlin’s arms.

Merlin almost says blow jobs but stops himself and says piano instead, blushing to the tips of his ears. Arthur looks amused and Merlin briefly wonders if Arthur can read minds before thinking he reads way too many comic books.

“Well, you have the fingers for it.” Merlin’s eyes go wide, seeing the barely hidden filth in Arthur’s gaze.

“Are you hitting on me, Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin asks, amusement dancing in his smile.

“Do you want me to be?” He asks and Merlin can hear the uncertainty and vulnerability in the other man’s eyes.

“Yes.” Merlin says it and Arthur’s eyes sparkle as his lips turn up once again.

“Then yes, I’m hitting on you _Mer_ lin.”

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always welcome ^_^


End file.
